The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various methods and structures to form dc-to-dc (dc/dc) voltage regulators. One particular form of a dc/dc voltage regulator utilized a flying capacitor that was alternately charged by the dc voltage and then coupled in series with the dc voltage to form an output voltage. These types of dc/dc voltage regulators were sometimes referred to as charge pump dc/dc converters. One common problem with these dc/dc converters was noise that resulted from switching the flying capacitor. This noise using resulted from current spikes that occurred when the flying capacitor was switched in series with the dc voltage source.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a dc/dc voltage regulator that has reduced noise generation and that minimizes current spikes when the flying capacitor is switched.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein generally are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action.